


Two Is Better Than One

by AnonAutobot



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Double Penetration, Kink Meme, M/M, Sticky, feeldoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonAutobot/pseuds/AnonAutobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for this kink meme prompt: http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/11776.html?thread=13117184#t13117184</p><p>http://lethita-izzy-nsfw.tumblr.com/post/46737568545/trying-to-knock-out-some-of-my-wips-before-i-start</p><p>If you can't see the picture, Inferno and Red Alert are trying double penetration, but since there's no-one else they want in the berth, Inferno has a feeldoe (http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/d/d6/Feeldoe_Classic.jpg) as well as his own equipment.</p><p>This gorgeous art deserves equally gorgeous fic, for either version, so hop to it kink meme writers, I've seen the amazing stuff you produce!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Two Is Better Than One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this kink meme prompt: http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/11776.html?thread=13117184#t13117184
> 
> http://lethita-izzy-nsfw.tumblr.com/post/46737568545/trying-to-knock-out-some-of-my-wips-before-i-start
> 
> If you can't see the picture, Inferno and Red Alert are trying double penetration, but since there's no-one else they want in the berth, Inferno has a feeldoe (http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/d/d6/Feeldoe_Classic.jpg) as well as his own equipment.
> 
> This gorgeous art deserves equally gorgeous fic, for either version, so hop to it kink meme writers, I've seen the amazing stuff you produce!

“No.” Red Alert’s voice was flat.  
“But…”  
“But nothing Inferno. I am not having someone else in our berth!” Red Alert’s voice was getting higher, a sure sign that he was getting more and more agitated, and the last thing Inferno wanted was to spend another night on the sofa in the rec room.  
“What if there were another way?”  
“Another way?” Now Red Alert was curious. Exactly how Inferno wanted him to be. When they’d talked about fantasies and Red Alert had mentioned double penetration, Inferno had thought long and hard about how he could make that particular fantasy reality. He knew that Red Alert wouldn’t want to bring another mech into the berth. It had taken long enough for him to trust Inferno. And Inferno didn’t want to abuse that trust.  
“Well, see, there’s this thing the humans have called a… feeldoe.” The word still sounded strange to him.  
“A what? And just how do you know about it?”  
“Well, yanno how the lads can talk down at the station…” He didn’t mention that it wasn’t actually one of the ‘lads’ who’d talked about it, but Red Alert didn’t need to know everything, did he?  
“A feeldoe.” Red Alert’s voice had taken on that flat tone again. Evidently he did want to know everything.  
“It’s kinda like a false spike, but I’ll wear it… it goes in mah valve and will stick out below mah spike. Double penetration without the extra mech.”  
“Hmmmm…” Inferno knew that tone. That meant Red Alert wanted to think about it before making a decision.  
“I got one made up, just in case, yanno?” Inferno shot Red Alert a smile.  
“Just in case?”  
“Well… I was kinda hopin’ that ya might come round ta the idea.”  
“Hmmmm…”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Hey Red… ya ready?” Inferno was waiting for Red Alert inside the security center at the end of Red Alert’s shift.  
“Just one moment.” Red Alert answered distractedly, attention focussed on the monitors in front of him.  
“Red…” Stepping behind his lover, Inferno placed his hands on Red Alert’s shoulders. He tensed beneath Inferno’s hands, but didn’t stop what he was doing.  
“Red… I want ya back in our quarters…” Inferno bent down to murmur in Red Alert’s audio. “I wanna get ya so worked up ya don’t remember yer name.”  
“Inferno…” Red Alert’s protest was feeble, as Inferno knew it would be. He was taking advantage of Red Alert’s sensitive sensors, and the way he reacted to Inferno’s voice.  
“Yeah, come on. Finish up here, we’ll grab some energon and not leave the berth til our next shifts.” Inferno kissed one of Red Alert’s helmet horns and stood up. Red Alert finished off what he was working on, saving files and encrypting them before pushing away from his desk.  
“Ready.” Inferno smiled at him, and together they left the security office.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Inferno…” Red Alert’s voice was strained and hoarse. He writhed on the berth, Inferno’s hands holding his hips steady.  
“Easy Red, I got ya.” Inferno crooned, raising his head up and away from Red Alert’s valve to let his lover calm down a little. Red Alert’s helm thunked back on the berth, vents heaving as they wicked heat away from his internal systems.  
“Primus…” He panted, optics flickering.  
“Nah, Inferno.” Inferno grinned, moving to lean over Red Alert so he could kiss him. Red Alert moaned into the kiss, tasting himself on Inferno’s glossa. His hands gripped at Inferno’s headfins, holding him in position.  
“Please…” He begged, legs coming up to hook around Inferno’s hips.  
“A’right, but ya gotta let me up first.” Red Alert whined, but let his legs drop away from Inferno’s waist.  
“You’ve got something planned.” He murmured, optics locked on Inferno as the fire truck heaved himself off the berth.  
“Yeah, ya don’t mind?”  
“No.” Red Alert shook his head, hands running over his plating. He wanted Inferno to come back to the berth and fill him, and said as much.

“Soon, Red, soon.” Inferno pulled out the feeldoe he’d had made for himself and showed Red Alert. “Fancy trying out that fantasy a yours?” The shudder his words produced meant that he didn’t need a verbal answer. Inferno moved back to the berth, carrying the feeldoe and a blindfold.  
“Ya trust me?” He asked softly, holding up the blindfold. It wouldn’t stop all of Red Alert’s sensors, but it would disrupt them enough that he could pretend.  
“Yes.” He leant forward to let Inferno tie the blindfold over his optics, shivering at the sudden lack of sensory input.  
“It’s all right, Red.” Inferno crooned, stroking one of Red Alert’s helmet horns. Red Alert relaxed under the attention, reaching for Inferno.  
“That’s it, Red…” Inferno manoeuvred them both so that Red Alert was on his hands and knees and Inferno was kneeling in front of him.  
“Show me how much you want it, Red.” He murmured, guiding Red Alert’s head to his spike. Red Alert latched on with enthusiasm, suckling the tip of Inferno’s spike before opening his mouth and taking more in. Inferno groaned, one thumb rubbing a helmet horn, encouraging Red Alert. Red Alert moaned around Inferno’s spike, tongue flattened against the lower side as he bobbed his head up and down, seeking to arouse Inferno (not that he needed it).

It took all of Inferno’s willpower to not submit and let himself overload under Red Alert’s talented glossa. With a gentle, but firm, hand on Red Alert’s helm, he urged the mech away from his spike and towards the feeldoe he held in his hand. He wanted this fantasy to be as complete as it could be for Red Alert, hence the blindfold, and this, giving him the impression that he was servicing two mechs. He watched as Red Alert took the tip of the feeldoe in his mouth, glossa smoothing across the plating on it. He’d had it made as realistic as possible, even to the degree that it was warm to the touch, like the living metal it was based on. He watched as Red Alert laved it with his glossa, pressing kisses to the tip before taking as much as he could in his mouth. Inferno groaned, unused to seeing Red Alert perform this act from this angle. It was entrancing to watch, and to hear – Red Alert made soft little moans as he worked, deriving as much enjoyment from the act as the mech (Inferno always) he was performing it on.  
“That’s enough, Red.” Inferno murmured, voice hoarse. He gently pulled the feeldoe away from Red Alert, easing it into his own valve in preparation for what was to come next. He groaned as he pushed it in, the plug at the end fitting snugly in his valve, rubbing all the right sensors. He brushed his hand up the length, feeling the warmth and the wetness that Red Alert had obligingly provided. It nestled neatly below his spike, angled perfectly.

“Let’s get ya ready for us.” He murmured, gently gripping Red Alert’s arm. Red Alert moved eagerly. He didn’t complain as Inferno arranged him against the desk, pulling one leg up over his arm. Red Alert reached for Inferno’s chest, using his windscreen to balance himself between Inferno and the desk. Inferno lifted his leg a little higher and stepped closer, unbalancing Red Alert a little, but letting the tip of his spike nudge the rim of Red Alert’s valve.  
“Please…” Red Alert begged, biting his bottom lip. He wanted to push down and sheath Inferno’s spike inside him, but couldn’t move enough to do it.  
“Anything for ya, Red.” Inferno pushed forward, letting the tip of his spike push into Red Alert’s valve. Red Alert moaned, head thrown back as the feeldoe pushed against his valve. It felt warm, like it had in his mouth, enough to make him believe it was another mech.  
“More.” He gasped, angling himself to try and push down on the spikes.  
“Easy, Red.” Inferno cautioned, thrusting gently and sheathing more of his spike and the feeldoe inside Red Alert’s welcoming valve. It was a different sensation to normal; the feeldoe compressed against his spike in Red Alert’s valve. But it felt good. Felt good to be stretching Red Alert wide like this. And judging by Red Alert’s reactions, it felt good to him too.

It did feel good to Red Alert. Caught between the table and Inferno, he could easily imagine that there were indeed two mechs sandwiching him, two spikes in his valve.  
“Primus. Ya feel so good, Red.” Inferno moaned, and all Red Alert could do was nod in agreement. Inferno felt magnificent as always, but the addition of the feeldoe, stretching his valve past what he was used to was exquisite. It was enough to make him believe the fantasy of two mechs penetrating him. Inferno thrust, and the two spikes moved in him, stretching the walls of his valve before Inferno pulled back, almost pulling completely out.  
“Please…” He begged, throwing his head back and crying out in pleasure as Inferno slowly pushed back in. Inferno’s hands rested firmly on his hips, enough pressure to keep Red Alert in position, and no more, even though Red Alert knew that Inferno could exert far more pressure. It always amazed him how gentle Inferno could be with him. He braced himself against Inferno’s windscreen, one hand on the corner of the desk and pushed up, angling himself better for Inferno to penetrate him. Which Inferno did, sliding in and out and setting up a rhythm guaranteed to send them into overload.

Red Alert lost the battle first, the sensation of both Inferno’s spike and the feeldoe in his valve his undoing. He cried out as his valve clamped down around both spikes. Inferno gasped, feeling the valve tightening around his spike, and thrust into the tight space, overloading, transfluid filling Red Alert’s valve.  
“Primus…” Red Alert was the first to speak.  
“Yeah.” Inferno panted in agreement, carefully pulling out and lowering Red Alert’s leg to the ground. Red Alert winced as stretched cables relaxed. He looked at Inferno, standing there, two spikes standing proud.  
“You look good.” Red Alert murmured. Inferno glanced down, looking at the feeldoe beneath his spike.  
“It feels good.” He admitted.  
“It did.” He agreed, giving Inferno an appraising look.  
“What?” Inferno wasn’t sure what to make of that look. It always meant that Red Alert was planning something.  
“Do you think you can get one made in my size?”  
“Oh frag, yeah.”


End file.
